


Changes

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennier sits vigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> 15 of 31.  
> In Memory of David Bowie.

Lennier sat vigil while Delenn was in her chrysalis. No matter what happened, he would care for her. It was his job and his privilege. 

What was she turning into? Why was she doing this? He wanted to understand her, but he felt like a child sometimes. Would he ever understand?

“Delenn, I will serve you, no matter what,” he said to the still chrysalis as if she could hear him.

He heard her move before he saw any movement. He realized that he was actually quite afraid, suddenly. 

He would know what she had changed into soon. 

Very soon.


End file.
